RID: My First Shot at it
by Shadigan Shinen
Summary: A new team has arrived to help the Autobots against the Predacons who in return seems to have a new ally with them even this ally seem to have some connection with the new teams leader. First RID Story I ever made I'll publish my other once this is done.


A new team

Earth is homeplanet of the humans, but also the temporary home of the Autobots, who protect it from the Decepticons and Predacons. No one knows that Megatron has planned his biggest plan to date it all started as a 'normal' day…

"Hey beautiful wait up!" Sideburn called after a red convertible. The Driver looked at Sideburn.

"Hey leave me alone" She said.

"It's not you it's your car" but the driver speeded off and was out of sight "Aw i was just getting to know her!" Sideburn called.

"You got a lot to learn about flirting you know that!" a car called as it drove past him. Sideburn almost missed it but saw that it was red _and _a sports car and soon he was on hot pursuit

"Hey beautiful come back!"

The car stopped and turned around facing him, "Listen pal I'm not interested in dating! Stinger Arrow Transform!" the car leaped into air transforming in the same style as Prowl the transformer landed she looked at him pretty angry.

"What? You are a transformer?"

"I see you found our newest recruit" Optimus said as he looked the new transformer and Sideburn who had showed the newcomer to Cybertron base.

"Stinger Arrow to your service" the transformer was a femme she smiled to Optimus. Prowl and X-Brawn was almost laughing her transform was a red Ferrari but with a sleeker design than the usual one and… Sideburn was in love. So poor Stinger was checking that he wasn't right behind her

"Has Optimus fully briefed you on battle protocol?" T-AI asked the femme

"yes he has T-AI" Stinger nodded

"then met Koji Onishi He's very important….

"…in the search of his father. I know i met Tow-Line he told me" the femme interrupted sarcastically "it's not because of you Koji" she said fast to the human that was backing a bit away from the femme

"how did you met Tow-Line?" X-Brawn asked Stinger looked at Prowl who kept his mouth shut.

"well Prowl why don't you tell the story?" she looked at Prowl who looked to the side

"Prowl" Sideburn and X-Brawn was standing around him Stinger was laughing inside.

"Okay I'll tell" she said smiling and looked at Optimus "when I first got here i scanned this vehicle and got here by plane from Europe. While i was trying to contact you Optimus i got caught by Tow-Line and taken into custody i got contact with Prowl who got pretty angry at me but got me out I escaped him and ran into Tow-Line again i explained it to him who i was and he told me everything after this i got contact with Optimus"

Prowl looked at her nodding that was the truth

"well you are here and ready for duty" Optimus said looking at Stinger

T-AI suddenly looked at the screen "Optimus Prime emergency the Preds are attacking a deport" she said

"why are they doing that?" Stinger asked confused she looked up at the deportation and saw the Preds but something else caught her sight "oh no!"

"Optimus, should i activate the member selection program?"

"Yes"

"The Spychangers are the ones closest to that sector. Spychangers emergency this is a battle protocol!" she called

"Eh where did Stinger go?" Prowl suddenly asked Optimus and the rest looked around sure the femme was missing.

"She isn't…" Optimus began

"i found her she's on her way to the deport" T-AI said as she got respond from the Spychangers that they were on the way.

"On her own?" Optimus said T-AI nodded "she's not totally alone the Spychangers will join her shortly"

~*~ Tunnel

The Spychangers saw the femme up ahead "Hey what are you doing here?" Hotshot asked her.

"i know that deport they will…" she stopped she was about to slow down but speeded up again

"Man what's her problem?" Mirage said driving along side Ironhide

The team and the stray femme broke from the Tunnel with Stinger Arrow in the lead

"Stinger Arrow Transform!" she called landing perfectly. The Spychangers followed her idea

"Why are you attacking this place?" Crosswise asked the Preds who turned and looked at them spotting Stinger who was looking around before looking back at the Preds

"Look, they got a new recruit a rookie like the rest" DarkScream laughed Stinger reached over her shoulders and grabbed two guns

"No you stay back the Battle Protocol wasn't included with you" Hotshot stepped in front her

"But…" she started but spotted something she turned her head looking straight at Sky-Byte together with someone she knew all to well "no it can't be"

"Team attack!" Hotshot yelled

Stinger turned around yelling "NO IT'S A TRAP!" a red beam came striking across the field knocking all back.

"Stinger report what's happening?" Optimus called over the comlink

"It was a freaking trap i tried to warn them and now" she looked at the Spychangers changed in colours walking toward her "No, leave me alone" she hit a button on her wrist looking at it she became sure.

"T-AI active the flying Patrol!" she called to the hologram

~*~ Cybertron base

"The Flying Patrol what is that?" she asked

"Just do it!" Stinger called on the screen a helicopter, an Ambulance and F-14 was displayed a fourth and unknown shape was suddenly displayed but with out name and transform

"Flying Patrol active this is an emergency respond and report to Stinger Arrow!" T-AI yelled over the speakers.

"We got to be out and flying in the morning" a human said as he was checking the boards of an F-14

"i hear you loud and clear T-AI I'm on it! I just have to eject someone" a male voice suddenly said the human was ejected from the aircraft that took off

"What was that?" the human looked after the aircraft that shot of and down over the ground to disappear into the Global Space Bridge, "I'm so taking that vacation"

Near it a helicopter started "Copy that T-AI I'm on my way. HEY JET WAIT UP!" it called as it took off into the air and into the GSB.

"This Ambulance is the best and most high-tech ever actually no one in the world has one like it…" he stopped as he saw a copy of the Ambulance drove past the convention with the Sirens on

"I'm responding T-AI tell Stinger the Flying Patrol is online!" it called and entered the GSB

In the global spacebridge the vehicles met up the aircraft found the Ambulance heading towards Stingers location.

"Hey Aries no time no see!" the F-14 ceased the Ambulance who drove at full throttle and sirens blaring.

"Just watch it Jetfighter or else" Aries _Alert _said checking that only three out of four was assembled "has any one seen LandChrystler?"

The Heli came up from behind her "nope but now we got to help Stinger!"

"Sure Crosstrainer just let me get them" Jetfighter said to the Heli who swooped in front of the F-14.

The three broke then from the GSB with the F-14 in the lead the Heli moved back and to the side the ambulance moved up beside Jetfighter who began to transform.

"Jetfighter transform!" the F-14 transformed into a male transformer with a facemask

"Aries Alert transform!" the ambulance became a femme who landed next to Jetfighter

"Crosstrainer transform!" the three landed by an injured Stingers side Jetfighter stepped in front of them all protecting the wounded.

"Hi guys" she said looking at them Aries checked the femme

"We must get her out of here" she said to Crosstrainer who nodded

"LandChrystler is the only one who's big enough to get her out of…" he broke of as a noise was heard all turned to see a Car carrier came tearing through the Spychangers "who's that?"

"Ultra Magnus TRANSFORM!"

Stinger looked at Ultra Magnus "why are you here?" she recognised him from sometime ago she had run into him.

"It's not for your sake" he said to her "but someone has to keep Optimus' brats online now get out of here"

"Jetfighter come on give us a hand" Aries called as they re-entered the GSB "And you Ultra Magnus just get away from here in one piece"

Ultra Magnus turned and looked at Aries funny he smiled at her and turned towards the Spychangers

"What happened to the Spychangers?" Optimus asked Crosstrainer as he watched Stinger lying on a med bed. Aries was working on her in silence

"They were reprogrammed to be evil" he said leaning his head towards the glass and met it without making a noise

"How is that possible?"

"A transformer named Reaver has been developing the tactic for years he was an Autobot but got hit by the beam himself getting reprogrammed he joined Megatron" Crosstrainer looked at his own reflection as he studied Stinger "he's Stingers brother"

"What?" Optimus' look flew to look at Stinger his optics looked at her in horror

Crosstrainer looked at Optimus "that's why she got here in the first place she could sense he was here and now she's going to do it all over again" he looked at the floor

"What about this LandChrystler?" Optimus asked to think about something else, "Stinger has been calling his name for quite sometime"

"I don't know we lost contact with him sometime ago" Crosstrainer answered he looked at a screen on his wrist "i can't contact him myself he normally respond to us all but now"

"Let's see if T-AI can locate him" Optimus said.

The small hologram listened to Crosstrainers history but tried to look the member selection system through with out luck.

"LandChrystler this is an emergency report back at Cybertron base" she called. There were no respond "he must have been registered shortly but then i lost the signal again"

"he won't respond unless that it's Stinger" a femme voice said they turned and saw Aries she was holding something in her hand

"why?"

"she's our leader even through that she's young" Aries looked at T-AI "open the frequencies i have something that i want to try"

T-AI looked at Aries and nodded she did as told it turned out to be a recorder with Aries was holding and a weakened Stinger's voice sounded "LandChrystler this is an emergency I'm wounded report at Cybertron base…" the voice faded on the screen of member selection a Truck suddenly appeared blinking it was plain red and had a cargo trailer

"ARIES WHERE IS SHE?" a voice boomed sometime after in came an exhausted and worried transformer some of the basis were a mix of Optimus' and Scourge's features he was gasping for air and looking around.

"L.C she's in the med bay" Aries said and followed the truck to the med bay T-AI looked after them with big eyes then at Crosstrainer who looked down at her

"Was that…?" she asked with big eyes pointing after L.C and Aries the heli nodded "just checking"

LandChrystler was brought to Stinger who was weaken by her wounds but lightened up when she saw LandChrystler "Hey, there stranger" she mumbled "no time no see"

LandChrystler grasped her trembling hand and stroke her head saying that she was going to get out okay. The two was watched by the Build team who had gotten into trouble with a tunnel. They didn't say a word and just watched the two for sometime before returning to work


End file.
